Pull Us Together
by WILDNWET
Summary: An AU story, doesn't follow any movie timeline. Letty returns home to LA after 6 years. Where has she been and why hasn't she contacted anyone? As it turns out, she has a daughter, but who's the father? A Dom & Letty fanfic. Story is much better than the summary. Please R&R *Rated M for sexual contact and language. *
1. Chapter 1

**Something new I'm trying out.**

**Summary: Letty returns home to LA after 6 years. Where has she been and why hasn't she contacted anyone? As it turns out, she has a daughter, but who's the father? A Dom & Letty fanfic. Story is much better than the summary.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She had been driving for two and a half days now, about sixty hours. It had taken a toll on her. She was tired, more like exhausted, and for once, she wished she didn't own a car. The wind blew through her long wavy hair and she kept her eyes on the road.

Letty was driving through her old hometown, LA. It had been nearly five to six years since she had last been here. "And I used to say 'it'll be a cold day in hell before I came back.'" She said to herself with a small laugh.

She rolled up to the house she had spent so many times at. It looked just the same, probably thanks to Mia. She stopped her car at the front and looked into the driveway. She was a familiar black charger in the driveway.

Sighing, she pulled in behind it and rolled her windows up. Slowly making her way to the front door, and raised her hand and knocked on it. She heard someone making their way down the stairs. She was about to turn back, and forget all about it, until the door opened.

Standing in front of her was a tall, muscular, half-Italian half-Dominican, bald, and extremely attractive Dominic Toretto. His right hand held the door open and his left held a half-drinken beer bottle. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally Letty broke the silence.

"Is this a staring competition or something?"

"If you want it to be," Dom replied.

Letty cleared her throat, "We gotta talk."

Dom moved aside and let her in. She looked around, not a thing had moved. She let herself into the living room and sat on the couch. Dom followed her and stood across from her. "I went looking for you."

"I know Dom."

"You didn't make it easy."

"Ever think I didn't want you to find me Dom?" Letty asked.

Dom took a sip from his beer. "It's been six years Letty, were have you been?"

"Around. Here and there."

"I wanna know where," his voice boomed.

Letty debated on telling him or not, "The Dominican Republic."

Dom looked taken aback. "The DR?" Letty nodded. "Letty, what are you doing back here in LA?"

"Like I said, we need to talk."

"So talk," Dom said taking a sip of his beer.

"When my dad passed, my mom needed me. I chose you over her, and after a while, I felt like I made the wrong choice. Dom, we were only nineteen, and you didn't seem to want to settle down. "

"Letty, if you mean me cheating on you, I know it was stupid, but-"

"Let me finish Dom. Anyway, the night I found you with who ever the hell that girl was, I left. I packed up, stayed in Texas for a while, where my mom was."

"Why didn't you come back home Letty?"

"Because I couldn't Dom," Letty said raising her voice. "I couldn't"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Dom contacted Mia and told her to get home. Once she saw Letty, she was crying a river. Mia had begged Letty to stay for dinner, which she finally agreed too. Hey, it wasn't like she had anywhere else to stay for the night.

Mia had made a big pot of spaghetti and meatballs with salad for dinner. Mia said Grace and blessed the table, and then they started eating. "Where are you staying Let?" Mia asked.

"Brought some cash, I'll stay at a motel."

"No, you'll stay here. Where are your bags? Did you bring any?"

"They're in my car," Letty stood up to go and get them.

"Sit down Let. Dom, go get her things. Now." Mia ordered. Dom stood up and made his way outside to go get Letty's two bags.

"I love you more," Letty laughed into her phone. "Alright, good night," she said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dom asked. Letty turned around to see Dom standing in the doorway of the guest room.

"Oh, no one," Letty said shrugging.

"Oh, well here," he handed her an extra blanket for the night.

"Thanks Dom."

Letty sat in her bed the following morning. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and she looked beyond tired. "Alright baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up her phone and saw a figure in her doorway.

"Still gonna tell me that's no one?" Dom asked walking towards her bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and waited for a response.

"Is Mia home?" Dom shook his head. "Alright," Letty continued. "I have a daughter Dom."

"Can I see?" Dom asked. Letty nodded and unlocked her phone. She went to an album labeled, Mini Me and gave it to Dom. He clicked on the first picture and scrolled to the right to see them all.

He laughed when he came to one of the little girl with cake on her upper lip and an angry look on her face.

"She got mad when I put cake on her," Letty explained. Dom looked at the pictures, starting from a newborn baby, all the way up to a young toddler. "That was her first day in pre-school."

"What's her name?" Dom asked coming across a new picture.

"Brooklyn," Letty said, looking at the picture on her phone.

"We made a cute baby."

Letty looked at Dom. "She's not yours Dom."

Dom's smile fell from his face a he looked at Letty. "But, you said you were preg-"

"She's not yours," Letty repeated. "Before I left, yes I thought I was, well I know I was. But on my way to Texas, I was in a car accident, I miscarried our baby."

"Then who's her dad?" Dom asked. Letty ignored his question and took her phone back. She locked her iPhone and stood up. Dom watched her as she walked over to the dresser and opened the top draw. She pulled out her clothes and started towards the door. "Letty."

"I don't know Dom."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dom asked standing up. "You don't know who you spread your legs for?" He was mad now.

"You know what Dom?" Letty asked yelling. "I don't need to be here. This was a mistake! After my shower, I'll leave and go home." She stormed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Letty walked out of her room wearing jean shorts with rips in the thigh and a black tank top. Her hair was over her right shoulder and she was towel drying it. When she passed the kitchen she saw Dom setting the table. He had made her breakfast. Sitting on the table was a plate of bacon and he was still scrambling eggs. She made her way to the table and sat at the end chair.

When Dom heard her presence, he turned around. "Dig in."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Hey, can we talk?" Letty asked after some silence.

Dom looked up at her. "Promise you won't walk away again?"

Letty smiled a little, "I promise."

"Then go ahead."

Letty sighed, "Well, it started after I lost the baby. Half a year later, I was tight on cash, so I got a job. I went to Mexico and met a guy named Andres, he offered me a spot on his team."

"What did you guys do?"

"We, uh, we stole cars and fixed them up, then sold them. We did it illegally, and made money off it."

"You stole cars?" Dom asked.

Letty nodded before continuing, "Yeah. And, after a year, things got more intense. The second guy in charge, Carlos, started doing things. I was the only girl on the team, and one night, he came into my room, tied me up, and raped me," Letty said looking down at her food.

She quickly got up with her plate and walked to the sink. She placed it in, put her hands on the counter and held herself up. She was breathy heavy, trying to not cry. Dom stood up and walked over to her. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Letty laid her head on Dom's chest and started crying. He rubbed her back and she wrapped her arms around him too.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
